Order Hall
The Order Hall is a location in Minecraft: Story Mode. It is a building that contains numerous trophies belonging to Jesse's Gang (a.k.a. The New Order of the Stone). Appearances *In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", Jesse and Petra visit the Order Hall to show Ivor the cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel. Lukas is also present. *In "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", Jesse's Gang and Emily (determinant) land inside the Order Hall after they go through their Oak Wood Portal. Afterwards, Jesse places all the remaining items in his/her inventory on separate pedestals. Then, the Portal Atlas and the cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel are taken by Ivor. Overview Location The Order Hall is a building located within a city in the Overworld. It is situated next to Ivor's Lava House (if Jesse chooses to let it stand), near the edge of the city. A small river surrounds the front of the building. An Extreme Hills Biome can also be seen in the distance. Architecture The exterior walls of the Order Hall appear to be constructed out of Granite and Polished Granite Blocks. The roof of the building appears to be made out of Quartz Blocks. Out front, a large Gold Block sculpture can be seen above the main entrance. The interior walls of the building are mainly constructed out of Quartz Blocks and Stone Bricks. The side walls feature several large windows made out of Light Blue Stained Glass. Several Obsidian support pillars are set in-between these windows. The back of the building contains an expansive window also made out of this Stained Glass. The floor is made out of Diorite and Quartz Blocks with Red Carpet placed down the center. An impressive chandelier resembling the Amulet can be seen suspended from the roof of the building. Inhabitants *Reuben (Framed as a Porkchop) Visitors *Jesse *Lukas *Petra *Ivor *Axel *Olivia *Emily (Determinant) *Radar *Nurm *Jack Trophies Major Trophies *Amulet *Dragon Egg *Ghast Tear *Prismarine Shards *Withered Nether Star *Reuben's Porkchop *White Pumpkin *Portal Atlas (Temporarily) *Redstone Heart *Eversource Crown *Cyan Enchanted Flint and Steel (Temporarily) *Lukas' Journal (Determinant) Minor Trophies *Nether Star *Golden Apple *Diamonds *Armor *Blaze Rod *Eyes of Ender *Music Discs *Lapis Lazuli (Formerly) *Ender Pearl (Formerly) *Sponges (Formerly) *Pufferfish (Formerly) *Spider Eye (Formerly) *Official Banners of Boom Town or Redstonia Trivia *In "Order Up!", The Order Hall contains two empty displays. **These are later occupied by a third Nether Star and a Diamond. *The side walls will feature banners from either Boom Town or Redstonia. **The banners are based on whose armor the player took in "The Last Place You Look". **The banners from Redstonia will appear if Jesse chooses to take Ellegaard's Armor. **The banners from Boom Town will appear if Jesse chooses to take Magnus' Armor. *Additionally, the Amulet Banner, Gabriel's Banner and a Blaze Rod Banner can all be seen along the side walls as well. **The presence of both the Blaze Rod and it's associated Banner may have been foreshadowing events later in Episode 5 involving The Blaze Rods. *The Ender Pearl on display is spherical, and not flat like it is in any other episode. *An Enderman Mob Head can also be seen on display. **In Minecraft, Enderman Mob heads do not exist, making them exclusive to Minecraft: Story Mode. *Many of the trophies on display used to belong to Ivor. It can be presumed that Ivor willingly gave them to Jesse's gang once they became "The New Order of the Stone." *Entering the Overworld's portal from The Portal Network will put whomever entered it in the center of the room. *In "Order Up!", several pedestals were occupied with: two sponges, a spider eye, a pufferfish, and lapis lazuli. When Jesse returns to the Overworld from the Portal Hallway, those displays are now missing. **These pedestals are later occupied by the Enchanted Flint and Steel (temporarily), Eversource Crown, White Pumpkin, Redstone Heart, Portal Atlas (temporarily) and Lukas' Journal (determinant). *The Order Hall's name was confirmed by Eric Stirpe on Tumblr: File:OrderHallConfirmed.png Gallery TrophyHall2.jpg|The Order Hall as seen from outside. treasure room.png|Alternate view of the Order Hall. TreasureRoom3.jpg|The Order Hall. TreasureRoom5.jpg|Some trophies on display inside the Order Hall. TreasureRoom4.jpg|The Order Hall in A Journey's End? Mcsm ep8 ReubenTreasureRoomMemorial.jpg|Reuben's Memorial in the Order Hall. Lukas, Jesse and Petra image.jpeg|Jesse, Lukas, and Petra mourning Reuben (Pig) in the Order Hall. PortalAtlasoIMG 20161225 220256.jpg|Jesse putting the Portal Atlas on a stand in the Order Hall. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Overworld